


Turnabout Firsts

by Spindizzy



Category: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Community: ironman7, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss had been a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Firsts

Their first kiss had been a disaster. Admittedly, that had been more Edgeworth's fault; they'd been arguing - about exactly why Wright shouldn't take a case, if he remembered rightly - and the next thing Edgeworth knew, he was dragging Wright - _Nick_ \- in by his tie and smashing their mouths together.

Wright took the case and won it.

Their first... _date_ had appeared promising, until somehow the plans had changed from spending the evening in a restaurant to spending the evening at Edgeworth's apartment with take-out and wine, comparing notes from the day's trial.

With such a perfect record, Edgeworth didn't have high hopes for this evening, even with Nick beneath him and struggling to get their clothes off as quickly as possible.

Of course, he thought, gasping as Nick curled his hand around him, listening to the breathless noise Nick made as Edgeworth pressed harsh kisses against his throat, Wright had always had a talent for turning these things around.


End file.
